Daily Stupidity
by amariys
Summary: Hubungan Aomine dan Kise terkuak oleh para anggota Kaijou. Semua karena kebodohan Kise. One-shoot Complete.


**Judul: **Daily Stupidity

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **1859 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Para anggota tim basket Kaijou.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Percakapan mengenai seks—sangat implisit. Kebodohan para anggota Kaijou. _Shounen-ai_.

**Summary: **Hubungan Aomine dan Kise terkuak oleh para anggota Kaijou. Semua karena kebodohan Kise.

**A/N: **Ide bodoh ini hadir di benak saya saat melihat banyaknya _fanarts _Kise memakai seragam Touou dan karena para pemain Kaijou terlalu _adorkable_.

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio menilai dirinya cukup mampu menjadi kapten tim basket Kaijou. Ia dapat berpikir dengan tenang, tidak mudah tertekan dengan permainan lawan dan, sampai sekarang, masih dapat mempertahankan kewarasannya bahkan saat melihat kelakuan para rekan timnya yang … kurang bisa dicerna oleh nalar.

Kasamatsu menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kapten dengan tanggung jawab yang sangat tinggi. Ia betul-betul mencintai tim basket Kaijou, dan ia bersumpah untuk membawa timnya menjadi juara tingkat nasional, menjadi tim terbaik di Jepang. Karena itu, saat Kasamatsu mendengar salah seorang mantan anggota regular Teikou yang dijuluki sebagai _Generation of Miracles _mendaftar ke Kaijou, ia menjadi sangat bersemangat. Dengan adanya tambahan seorang pemain basket jenius, Kaijou akan bertambah kuat!

Atau, begitulah yang Kasamatsu kira. Sayang, saat ia bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta, harapan Kasamatsu luluh lantak. Tidak, memang tidak ada keraguan lagi mengenai kemampuan Kise bermain basket. Bahkan di Kaijou pun, tidak ada satu orang yang dapat mengalahkannya saat bermain _one-on-one_, karena itulah Kise segera menjadi pemain kunci Kaijou walaupun ia masih kelas satu. Permasalahan Kasamatsu terletak pada kepribadian Kise. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Kasamatsu mengenal seseorang yang sangat kekanak-kanakan seperti Kise.

Sifat Kise yang seperti itu membuatnya menjadi bahan ejekan utama di Kaijou, walaupun Kasamatsu tahu seluruh anggota tim sebetulnya sangat menghargai usaha yang diberikan oleh pemain kunci mereka saat pertandingan. Mereka tidak akan benar-benar melukai Kise dan semua penderitaan yang Kise tanggung hanyalah wujud perhatian dari rekan satu timnya. Karena itu, Kasamatsu tidak berusaha menghentikan ejekan dan candaan-candaan yang ditujukan kepada Kise. Tidak, Kasamatsu justru mendukungnya. Kise memang harus mengalami sedikit penderitaan sebelum ia bisa tumbuh dewasa.

Walaupun begitu, Kise sudah mendapatkan tempat penting di tengah-tengah para pemain Kaijou, karenanya, sudah sewajarnya Kasamatsu memberikannya pujian ataupun sedikit kelonggaran tiap kali ia berbuat kesalahan. Lagipula, Kasamatsu bukanlah orang yang benar-benar kejam. Ia memaklumi saat-saat Kise menghilang begitu saja setelah latihan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kepada mereka, atau saat Kise pergi menonton pertandingan mantan rekan tim regular Teikou-nya sendirian.

Kasamatsu dapat mengerti Kise tak bisa begitu saja memutuskan hubungan dengan para anggota _Generation of Miracles _lainnya, karena pemain kunci Kaijou tersebut telah menganggap mereka bagian dari kehidupannya. Kasamatsu mengerti, dan karenanya ia tak pernah memarahi Kise tiap kali ia terlambat datang ke latihan setelah bertemu entah dengan Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou atau siapapun-itu-yang-ia-temui. Kise akan selalu menjadi bagian dari _Generation of Miracles_. Kasamatsu menghargai kenyataan itu.

Tapi, kali ini Kasamatsu tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya. Tidak saat Kise datang terlambat ke gedung olahraga untuk latihan akhir pekan mereka dengan napas yang terengah dan titik-titik peluh yang membasahi tubuh karena telah berlari sebelumnya. Tidak saat Kasamatsu melihat jaket olahraga yang dipakai oleh pemain kunci mereka.

Jaket olahraga berwarna _hitam_.

Jaket olahraga _Touou_.

**xXXx**

Kise tahu menginap di apartemen Aomine sehari sebelum jadwal latihan akhir pekannya dengan Kaijou adalah keputusan yang buruk karena beberapa hal: pertama, jarak antara apartemen Aomine dengan Kaijou cukup jauh. Kise harus mengambil kereta pagi untuk menjamin ia tidak akan terlambat. Kedua, Aomine bukanlah orang yang percaya dengan teknologi bernama _alarm_, karena itu kemungkinan Kise dapat bangun pagi keesokan harinya sangat kecil. Ketiga, dengan menginap bersama Aomine, sudah dipastikan waktu tidur yang Kise dapat akan sangat sedikit dan hal ini berhubungan dengan alasan keempat, kondisi Kise tidak akan cukup fit untuk latihan dengan nyeri-nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya setelah aktivitas malam mereka.

Kise tahu semua itu. Logikanya telah mengatakan ia hanya boleh mengunjungi Aomine sebentar, mengobrol dan mungkin bermain _game _bersama, setelahnya ia harus segera berpamitan. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan terlambat latihan keesokan harinya dan Kasamatsu pun tak akan memarahinya. Sayang, rencana Kise lenyap begitu saja saat Aomine menahannya dengan pelukan dan ciuman.

Aomine memiliki karisma yang membuat orang lain sulit untuk menolaknya. Ia seperti menguarkan feromon secara sadar, membuat orang-orang dengan senang hati menuruti permintaannya. Bagi Kise, kesempatan untuk berkata _tidak _telah lolos dari genggamannya saat Aomine berbisik dengan nada rendah di telinganya, "Menginaplah, Kise." Terkutuklah Aomine dengan suara seksinya yang sanggup membuat kedua tungkai Kise melemas.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, semua ketakutan Kise pun menjadi kenyataan. Pertama, ia terlambat bangun karena aktivitas mereka di atas ranjang tidak berhenti sampai lewat jam 2 malam dan suasana apartemen Aomine yang sunyi membuat Kise enggan meninggalkan bunga mimpinya. Saat ia tersadar, ia hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari satu jam untuk datang latihan tepat waktu, padahal perjalanan dengan kereta saja memakan waktu 45 menit. Saat Kise melompat turun dari tempat tidur, ia diingatkan akan otot-otot yang bahkan ia tidak tahu bisa menjadi sangat sakit saat mendapat stimulus tertentu. Hal ini membuatnya meringis dan merutuki Aomine sementara ia memunguti pakaian-pakaiannya yang berserakkan di lantai.

Kise tak punya waktu untuk mengecek ulang perlengkapannya—ia berencana untuk kembali ke apartemen Aomine untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang tertinggal nanti—sebelum ia berlari keluar dari apartemen pria yang bahkan tak memiliki etika untuk meninggalkan alam mimpinya untuk mengantar Kise sampai ke depan pintu.

Sekarang, latihan telah usai dan Kise pun harus menghadapi para pemain regular Kaijou yang mengelilinginya dengan beragam ekspresi (Kasamatsu terlihat sangat marah, Moriyama terlihat tertarik dan sedikit kecewa, Hayakawa terlihat sangat serius dan bersungguh-sungguh, sementara Kobori hanya memberikan Kise tatapan penyesalan). Kise hanya bisa tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk lehernya. Semua ini terjadi karena Kise terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan warna hitam dengan putih. Ya, semua ini memang salahnya.

"Um, _sempai-tachi, _kenapa … kalian berwajah seram sekali seperti itu? A ha ha." Kise mencoba untuk bersikap normal.

"Kau masih perlu bertanya?!" Kasamatsu berteriak sambil menendang Kise dengan keras, mengabaikan jerit penderitaan yang lolos dari bibir sang pemain kunci. "Kau pikir, apa yang akan orang bilang kalau mereka melihatmu memakai jaket olahraga sekolah lain?! Mereka akan mengira kau pindah sekolah, bodoh! Pindah. Sekolah." Kasamatsu menendang Kise tiap kali ia mencapai jeda, memberikan penekanan menyakitkan dengan harapan otak bodoh Kise akhirnya dapat memahami kesalahannya.

"Huweee, aku minta maaf, tapi aku hanya salah jaket, kan? Aku tetap datang latihan, harusnya itu sudah cukup!" Kise berusaha protes sambil melindungi wajahnya yang berlinang air mata dari tendangan Kasamatsu.

"Kau-!"

"_Maa, _sudahlah Kasamatsu. Lagipula, dia memang tetap datang latihan, kan?" Moriyama berkata dengan nada suara yang tenang seperti biasa. Ia menahan Kasamatsu yang baru saja hendak memberikan lebih banyak tendangan kepada Kise. "Walaupun ... dengan tubuh yang kaku."

Kedua mata Kise membulat. Oh, tidak. Tidak tidak tidak. Ia lebih memilih ditendang oleh Kasamatsu seribu kali daripada harus mendengarkan apa yang Moriyama akan katakan! Sayangnya, Moriyama hanya tersenyum sadis melihat ketakutan yang terpampang jelas di wajah Kise. Ia kemudian melanjutkan dengan ringan, "Tapi wajar saja, ya. Lagipula, biasanya seks memang dapat membuat tubuh kita terasa sakit. Apalagi … kalau kau berada di posisi penerima. Ah, walaupun aku belum pernah mencobanya, sih, tapi kalau melihat Kise saat ini, kurasa rumor yang kudengar benar."

Pipi Kise langsung terasa panas. Ia yakin, jika ada yang menunjukkan cermin kepadanya saat ini, wajahnya pasti terlihat sangat merah. "M-M-Moriyama-_sempai_! Aku tidak-! Itu bukan-! Aomine_cchi _hanya-!" Kise tergagap. Ia tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Senyum sadis Moriyama menjadi lebih mengerikan. "Kau beruntung tidak melakukannya dengan seorang gadis, Kise. Kalau bukan karena pasanganmu adalah seorang pria, aku pasti sudah menghajarmu sampai habis. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tak akan membiarkan anggota tim basket Kaijou berhubungan seks dengan wanita sebelum aku!"

"Oy, oy, Moriyama … keinginanmu itu agak memalukan." Kasamatsu menghela napas melihat kelakuan rekannya itu. "Lagipula, bukan itu inti permasalahannya kan? Kise—"

"KISE! Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Aomine Daiki?! B-b-bagaimana caranya kau menarik perhatian orang seperti dia?! DIA ITU SANGAT MENYERAMKAN!" Hayakawa memotong perkataan Kasamatsu dengan teriakannya yang keras. Seperti biasa, kata-katanya terdengar sangat tidak jelas karena lidahnya acap kali tertukar menyebutkan huruf R dan L.

"A-aku tidak menarik perhatian Aomine_cchi_ dengan cara apapun! D-d-dan lagi, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Hayakawa?! Kau tidak mengincar Aomine_cchi _juga, kan?!" Tentu saja otak Kise mengambil keputusan yang salah. Tentu saja. Ia bahkan mengeratkan jaket Touou yang ia pakai ke tubuhnya, seolah takut Hayakawa berubah menjadi maniak yang akan merebut barang-barang milik Aomine darinya.

"APA?! Tentu tidak! Aku hanya penasaran karena kalau orang seperti Aomine saja bisa luluh, berarti dengan teknik apapun yang kau pakai, menarik perhatian wanita akan menjadi lebih mudah!" Hayakawa balas berteriak.

Seketika, Moriyama kembali tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka. "Benar juga! Kalau Aomine yang tidak sensitif, kasar, dan sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu cinta saja bisa jatuh ke pelukanmu, berarti dengan metode yang kau terapkan, para gadis manis akan bertumbangan satu per satu! Hayakawa, kau jenius! Kise, segera beritahukan semua rahasia teknik menggodamu!"

"Tidak mau! Kalau aku bocorkan rahasiaku, kalian pasti akan mencobanya ke Aomine_cchi _terlebih dahulu! Aku tidak mau Aomine_cchi _direbut oleh kalian! TIDAK MAUU!" Kise pun berlari menjauh dari Moriyama dan Hayakawa, yang dengan segera mengejarnya mengelilingi gedung olahraga.

Kasamatsu yang ditinggal bersama dengan Kobori hanya bisa menatap ketiga rekan satu timnya itu dengan mulut yang menganga. Astaga. Ia tak menyangka tim regular Kaijou dipenuhi oleh idiot. Suatu keajaiban tim basket mereka dapat menjadi salah satu nama yang disegani di setiap kejuaraan! Kalau ada tim lawan yang melihat mereka saat ini … Kasamatsu bahkan tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Tapi, tentu saja, Dewi Fortuna selalu menganggap menghancurkan hidup Kasamatsu menyenangkan. Hal ini terbukti saat ia mendengar suara bariton dari arah pintu gedung olahraga.

"Yo, _sempai_, apa Kise ada di sini?"

"Aomine_cchi_!" Kise menjerit senang melihat sosok tinggi Aomine Daiki berdiri di depan pintu gedung olahraga sebelum Kasamatsu bisa menjawab. Pria berambut pirang itu segera berlari menghampiri Aomine, persis seperti anak anjing yang menyambut majikannya datang. "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"… Sudah kuduga, kau keliru mengambil jaket Touou-ku," Aomine mengesah saat ia melihat jaket hitam yang dipakai oleh Kise. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan jaket Kaijou Kise dari tas kertas yang ia jinjing. "Ini. Kau tidak mungkin berjalan dengan rekan-rekan satu timmu sambil memakai jaket tim lawan, kan? Dasar bodoh."

Mata Kise berbinar. "Uwaaa, Aomine_cchi _datang jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk mengantarkan jaketku? Kau baik sekali!" Ia pun dengan segera melompat memeluk Aomine, tidak peduli para pemain regular Kaijou lainnya masih menatap mereka dengan mata terbelalak, seolah mereka adalah alien yang datang untuk menginvasi Bumi.

"O-oy! Jangan memelukku seperti itu! Panas!" Aomine mendorong Kise menjauh. "Cepat kembalikan jaketku, aku janji akan bertemu dengan Satsuki sebentar lagi."

"Ah, iya!" Kise dengan segera melepaskan jaket Aomine, melipatnya hati-hati dan memberikannya kepada pria di hadapannya sebelum memakai jaket Kaijou miliknya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, Aomine_cchi_!"

"Hn. Kau akan datang ke apartemenku untuk mengambil barang-barangmu yang tertinggal, kan?"

"Uh-huh, tentu saja! Aku akan datang malam ini!"

Aomine menyeringai. Seringai yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan kepada sang pemain kunci Kaijou saat ia bertandang nanti malam. Wajah Kise merona merah. Aomine memang monster yang tak pernah puas! "Heh, sampai jumpa nanti, kalau begitu." Pemain kunci Touou hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Kise yang bersemu, sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi gedung olahraga.

Kasamatsu menghela napas lega. Ah, setidaknya Aomine tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal kelakuan para pemain Kaijou. Mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya—

"Ah, _sempai_, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membocorkan soal kelakuan para anggota timmu di luar lapangan. Walaupun, aku harus bilang melihat mereka bertiga berkejar-kejaran sedikit menjijikan." Aomine berkata dengan seringai menyebalkan.

—atau tidak. Sungguh, Kasamatsu tidak tahu siapa yang lebih ia benci saat ini, Aomine … atau Kise. Setelah memikirkan lebih matang, Kasamatsu akhirnya memutuskan ia lebih membenci semua anggota timnya yang betul-betul idiot.

-End.


End file.
